


The darkest of moons

by TheifOfTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, arasol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basiclly placed right after Sollux kills Aradia and what happens after that. Probably going to be a bit sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The darkest of moons

**Author's Note:**

> The summary basiclly says it all. This probably isn't going to be very long though! Oh yeah it's also first person from Sollux's POV

Your head hurts. Bad. You pinch the bridge of your nose as you sit up. "What the hell happen. Where am I?" you mutter, trying to get a bearing of your surroundings. You slip your glasses on and look around. Then it hits you. The honey. The mind control. The look of sadness on her face. Not anger. Not fear. Just sadness and confusion. You remember her voice, quivering as she called out to you. "Sollux? Are you okay?" And then. You just. You bury your face in your hands, trying to block out the grusome scene. "Aradia..." you whisper, lifting your head. "What have i done..." your voice is hoarse as you survey your surroundiings. You see something shift in the distance and you perk up. Could she still be alive? You push away your doubts as you run twords the bloodied mass on the ground. "Aradia." you murmur, kneeing by her body. You cradle her in your arms as you slowly start to cry. Her eyes flutter as she takes in one last raggedy breath. "I'm so sorry." you choke out, burying your face into her long hair, thick and sticky with blood. She shifts slightly, wincing at the pain. "It's okay Sollux, i forgive you. It wasn't your fault. Just remember, I will never leave yyour side, until the day you come join me..." Your openly crying now, sobbing as you rock her in your arms. You know she won't make it. Your'e both soaked in blood by now, her breathing ragged and uneven. "Just remember Sollux, i love you." Her voice trails off as her eyes flicker shut. You sob out into the night, cradling her body, already turning cold, under the darkest of moons.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here ya have it. Sorry if there's lots of spelling errors it was kinda rushed!


End file.
